


Drunken Piss Places

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Lalonde had gotten herself drunk - so drunk that she seemed to have no shame peeing wherever she felt like. And since she and her girlfriend share a watersports kink, Rose felt particularly brazen. But Kanaya isn't so appreciative of Rose making a mess and leaving public evidence of their kinks. Maybe if she could get Rose to urinate somewhere private and easy to clean, it would be easier to indulge both of their libidos...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Piss Places

"Heeeyyyy Kayanna guess what???" Rose said drunkenly as she suddenly pressed her body against Kanaya's side. Kanaya had turned her attention away for just a moment, to reshelve the romance novels that her inebriated matesprit had taken down and left in a pile. But now Rose was pestering her in that playful tone of voice that Kanaya knew could only mean trouble. 

"Rose, please," Kanaya replied with a bit of exasperation, but turning her attention to the girl to see what she was up to. Rose had a mischevious grin, and was holding her skirt up a bit while straddling Kanaya's leg, showing off her bare crotch. Kanaya knew what that meant. "Rose, no, this is not the time-" she objected with a growl, trying to back away, but it was too late.

"I hafta peeeeee!" Rose said proudly, punctuating her declaration by sending a stream of warm liquid down Kanaya's thigh. Kanaya gasped at the feeling, quickly backing away, and feeling fortunate that she was wearing a short pair of red shorts that were too high up for Rose to have pissed on. Rose's stream sprayed out onto the carpet in front of her for a moment, but then - fortunately - she cut it off and pressed her thighs together.

"Rose, no! This is not an appropriate place for that! Let us get you to an actual load gaper," Kanaya said, grabbing one of Rose's hands and tugging the girl towards the door. Rose's squirming made it clear that she still had quite a full bladder. And Kanaya was sure that left to her own devices Rose would just make the wet spot on the carpet bigger, if she didn't relieve herself in an even more unseemly place. The troll gave an exasperated grunt as she pulled hard enough to get the human to finally start to walk along with her. Kanaya very much liked her matesprit, but Rose could be difficult at times, especially when she had drank too much of these human soporifics.

"Aww! But you'rere my favorite load gaper, Kakaya!" Rose said, a bit too loudly for Kanaya's comfort. As they made it into the hall, Kanaya glanced nervously in both directions - fortunately there was no one around to hear. Rose took the opportunity to embrace her girlfriend in a bear hug. "And I thought you liked it???" 

"Yes, but only under favorable circumstances!" Kanaya hissed in a half-whisper, returning the hug but making sure her lower body was separated from Rose's so the girl couldn't try to piss down her leg again. In general Kanaya was glad that she had told Rose about her fetish, and found that Rose was quite fascinated with watersports herself - but at times like this she almost regretted having done so. "For instance privacy is one such circumstance! As is having made preparations to clean up the resulting urine." 

"Awww! But peeing places is fun! Marking your terro-- territory and stuff," Rose replied, sounding disappointed. Kanaya winced at how loud Rose was, really hoping that no one was around to hear.

"Shhh! Please be quieter." Kanaya said with a glare. "And marking one's territory is suitable only if one is an actual purrbeast. Even Nepeta knows not to do that." 

"Purr purr purr!" Rose giggled in delight, nuzzling her face against Kanaya's neck. Then, suddenly, she pulled away, wiggling out of Kanaya's grasp. Kanaya barely felt like she had time to react before Rose had walked up to the wall of the hallway with her legs apart, leaned back a bit, and released another thick stream of pee. "Ahhhhhh!" 

Kanaya found herself transfixed for a moment, watching Rose drunkenly spray her piss at the wall. Her libido overpowered her frustrations at the circumstances - getting to see her beautiful girlfriend relieve herself did quite a bit to short-circuit her brain. Kanaya felt an ache in her crotch, partly from arousal and partly from realizing that she quite needed to take a pee herself. 

"Rose! No! Bad!" Kanaya quickly snapped herself back into reality and hurried over to tug Rose away from the wall. The girl whimpered and whined for a moment as her flowing pee splattered around, but after a moment she stopped urinating with a pout. Kanaya gave a sigh of relief, glancing down at the puddle Rose had left at the baseboard while tugging Rose away. Seeing how much Rose had pissed in just a few seconds sent another pang of arousal through her body. 

"Awwwww, Kanaynay," Rose whimpered, "I really gotta peeeeeee!!! Why do you hafta keep stopping me??" She turned towards Kanaya and embraced her again, pleading with her best puppy-dog face. 

"Yes, Rose, I need to urinate as well," Kanaya said. "How about we both go to the actual bathroom and relieve ourselves together? It's just down the hall." She started to nudge Rose in the right direction, hoping that her suggestion would entice her matesprit to listen for long enough to keep her out of trouble. 

"Oooh!!!" Rose perked up. To Kanaya's dismay, Rose reacted by standing straight up and refusing to move any farther. Instead she held Kanaya tightly with one arm, and with her other hand gently started rubbing the crotch of Kanaya's shorts. "Wowww, all o' this makes me so horny! Wanna do it right here?" Rose said before devolving into giggles. 

"Do what - no!" Kanaya wasn't sure if Rose was talking about peeing or sex, but either way the hallway wasn't the place for it. She couldn't help but moan, though, as Rose continued to rub her crotch. Rose's urinary exploits and sexual advances had succeeded at getting her very aroused very quickly. 

"Yayyy! You like that!" Rose grinned, rubbing harder in response to Kanaya's moan. A moment later, her face lit up with excitement as she had another thought. "Heeeyy, let's have a contest! We both piss on the wall! Whoever makes the biggest puddle gets some oral!" Rose practically shouted out her idea, making Kanaya cringe once again at the possibility of someone hearing.

"No! And shhhh!" Kanaya quickly shushed Rose. "We're going to urinate in the bathroom, like reasonable people." She shoved Rose's hand away from her crotch and started to push the girl down the hallway. This time Rose complied, slowly shuffling along as Kanaya guided her.

The bathroom wasn't so far away, and Kanaya breathed a loud sigh as they came up to the door. But her relief was short lived, as just as she opened the bathroom door Rose bolted away. "OMG! Papaya I forgot!!" 

"Rose!" Kanaya quickly took off after her. Rose ran down the hall a little ways and ran into her own bedroom. Kanaya followed, closing and locking the door behind her. At least in here she could deal with whatever Rose did with some privacy. "What did you forget, exactly?" 

Rose looked at her blankly. "... I forget." She then quickly walked over to her closet and squatted over her laundry basket. "But daaaamn I gotta piss!" Once again, almost instantaneously a stream of pee sprayed out, soaking into the dirty clothes below her.

"Rose, no..." Kanaya said in exasperation. The laundry basket was the least bad of the places Rose had chosen as urinals, but some of the nice skirts and blouses Kanaya had made for Rose were in there, and Kanaya wasn't thrilled at the idea of having them soaked with piss. So once again Kanaya tugged forcefully at Rose, pulling her back to standing up straight. A bit of Rose's pee flowed down her legs onto the carpet, but again she stopped pissing fairly quickly. 

"Kanayaaaaaaaaa!" Rose whimpered yet again. "Why do you keep not letting me peeeeeee??? I really really gotta go!" 

"Because! You keep attempting to urinate in unacceptable places!" Kanaya replied, her exasperation showing.

"Fine! Give me an 'ceptable place then!" Rose said, crossing her arms defiantly. She then giggled mischievously, apparently getting another idea. She quickly slid her legs apart so that she was standing with a wide stance. "I thiiiiink I'll just go right here! You have twenty seconds to make it an okay place to pee." 

"Rose." Kanaya said, not very happy with Rose's demand. But still, she quickly glanced around the room for something that Rose could pee in that would be better than the carpet. There were a few bottles on Rose's desk, but those would be a bit hard to hold in place. The litterbox in the corner could do in a pinch... Finally Kanaya's eyes settled on the plastic wastebasket Rose had by her desk. She quickly grabbed it, pulling the bag full of trash out, and thrust the empty plastic container between Rose's legs. 

"Yayyy! You're the best girlfriend, Kanana!" Rose clapped excitedly, then reached out to pull Kanaya in for a tight hug. Kanaya gasped, but made sure to hold the empty wastebasket steady, pressing it between Rose's thighs to make sure it caught everything. Soon enough, a loud splattering sound came from below, and Kanaya breathed a sigh of relief as she felt the basket become heavier as liquid started to pool at the bottom. 

"Thank you, Rose. You are a wonderful matesprit as well, though I must say your behavior after consuming your human soporifics leaves something to be desired. Especially when it comes to your public urination and sexual solicitations," Kanaya hugged Rose for a moment with one arm, before reaching down to hold the wastebasket with two hands to make sure she didn't drop it. She appreciated Rose's affections, but she wasn't going to let her get off scot-free. 

"Aww!! But I thought you liked it?" Rose pouted, pulling back from the hug and looking down as her flowing pee filled the bottom of the wastebasket. She giggled at the sight before placing both hands on Kanaya's butt. "I bet you're sooo turned on!" she said with an exaggerated wink. 

"Well, um, yes, kind of..." Kanaya certainly was, especially as she watched the stream slash down in the basket, but she didn't want to encourage Rose's previous behavior. "But I get much more turned on when I know you are urinating somewhere private and easily cleaned that we have picked out. Having to worry about the mess, or about someone seeing, is a bit of a 'boner killer', to borrow Dave's strange human terminology."

"Aww! I don't wanna do that!" Rose pouted. "How 'bout this! You pick out fun places it's okay for us to pee! Then we both take a piss there, and then fuck each other silly?" Rose offered her suggestion with a cute smile. 

"That sounds quite pleasant, so long as you would actually listen to me in the future," Kanaya smiled back, though her gaze still fixed on Rose's stream. The puddle of urine at the bottom of the basket already looked quite deep - Kanaya had no idea how Rose's bladder could have held all of that, plus the pee she'd let out earlier, with more to come. "For instance I would say it is acceptable for us to urinate in this wastebasket if we so desire. I must admit I find it quite arousing to watch." 

"Yayyy! I'll go potty in here aaaany time you want, Kanyanaya!" Rose grinned. With a quick motion she grabbed the sides of Kanaya's shorts and panties and pulled them partway down the girl's thighs. Rose then slid her hand between Kanaya's legs, eliciting a gasp as she traced her fingers along her vulva. "Aww, you're so wet! Lemme help you with that." 

"I suppose I am. And I suppose you may," Kanaya said. She considered being more persistent about Rose's behavior, but decided that would be better dealt with after she had sobered up. And anyway, it seemed nice to have Rose's drunken friskiness applied to do something productive for a change. So Kanaya slid her legs apart with a moan, letting Rose finger her.

Kanaya's nook was already quite slick from arousal, and Rose rhythmically slid two fingers in and out of her slit with ease. The rest of Rose's hand dragged along Kanaya's vulva, with the palm occasionally brushing against her clit. Kanaya shuddered and moaned from the much-needed stimulation - fortunately Rose was still reasonably coordinated despite her inebriated state. Kanaya focused on making sure she held the wastebasket tightly, watching all the while as Rose pissed into it. 

Rose continued fingering Kanaya and peeing in silence a bit longer, until finally her stream started to die down. She gave an exaggerated sigh of relief, before leaning in to kiss Kanaya on the lips. Kanaya closed her eyes and returned the kiss, gently thrusting her hips against Rose's hand. She briefly wondered if she should have Rose try to get her off right here and now, or if she should get to a more comfortable position - but then Rose made the point moot by pulling back and removing her hand from between Kanaya's legs.

"Ahhh, that felt so great!" Rose grinned. "Aaand I can tell you thought it was pretty hot too, Kanaynay!" She winked and licked at the green-tinged fluid on her fingers suggestively. 

"Yes, yes I did," Kanaya replied with a satisfied sigh of her own. Even if she hadn't gotten off, she still felt pleasantly stimulated - aroused but not to the point that she was desperately aching for more. And it was probably for the better anyway. After all, she did need to go clean up after Rose's messes from earlier, and it was probably better to do that before getting too busy with her girlfriend. 

"Sooo... Wanna keep going?" Rose sat down on her bed with a wink, pulling up her skirt and spreading her legs to show off her naked crotch to Kanaya. Rose was pretty frisky in general, something that Kanaya very much enjoyed, and she only got moreso when she was drunk. And fortunately, when she was sober Rose had given enthusiastic support for Kanaya to go along with her inebriated solicitations. So when Rose got drunk the two of them usually ended up in bed together - which Kanaya was glad for, since it not only got her laid but it also kept Rose from getting up to other sorts of trouble.

"Well, I am very much tempted to, yes. But I am afraid that first I should go and clean up the puddles you recently made," Kanaya replied. 

"Aww! But I'm hornyyyy!" Rose whined, flopping down on the bed. 

"I am too, dear. But if you urinate on carpets or on walls, we need to clean them up promptly." Kanaya sighed. She held the wastebasket up, looking at Rose's urine sloshing around the bottom and placing her hand against the side to feel the warmth radiating from it. The sight and sensation made her even hornier, but she knew she needed to quickly head out and clean up Rose's mess before anyone else found it. So Kanaya set down the wastebasket on the ground. "I will be back shortly. Just make sure that if you need to relieve yourself again you use the wastebasket, so I don't have to do more cleaning before we can have fun." 

"'Kay!" Rose said, but then suddenly sat up with a grin. "But what 'bout you, Kankan? Dintcha say you had to piss too? If you're makin' me use the trashcan then you should too!" 

Kanaya chuckled, amused at Rose's suggestion. "Yes, I suppose I do need to empty my bladder. I was going to use the load gaper like a sensible person, but I suppose I could add to the wastebasket instead. Especially if it would encourage you to do the same." 

Rose clapped her hands. "Yes! I'd totally want to keep peeing in there if I got a sexy demonstraaaation!" 

"Well, I suppose that settles it. And conveniently enough I haven't even pulled my shorts up," Kanaya said with a smile, shuffling up right next to the wastebasket. Her shorts and underwear were indeed still halfway down her thighs, so Kanaya could simply reach between her legs and hold either side of her vulva to aim forward a bit. She then relaxed her bladder; a few drops of pee dripped onto her panties below, but then a green stream sprayed out over the front of her shorts and into the wastebasket as intended. "Ahhh. I did really need to go." 

"Oooh!" Rose cheered on, watching as Kanaya stood there and pissed into the basket. Her stream splashed down onto the liquid that was already there, and its green tint soon overpowered the slightly yellowish color of Rose's urine. Bubbles popped up as Kanaya's pee landed, swirling around the surface of the liquid.

Kanaya sighed in relief as she continued to piss, her urine flowing out and adding quite a bit of volume to the contents of the trash can. She had been so distracted by Rose that she hadn't realized how much she had needed to go herself. And she was glad she decided to do it here - she felt quite naughty standing here in the middle of Rose's room to relieve herself, and more than a bit sexy doing so in front of her appreciative girlfriend.

"Hey Kanaaaaya..." Rose said, followed by a fit of giggling. Kanaya looked up, continuing to pee into the wastebasket, and saw Rose sliding over to the edge of the bed. She leaned against the bed next to the basket, with her legs apart, and reached to her crotch. She then grinned at Kanaya. "I'm feeling so encouraged I think I'm gonna piss in that some more right now!" 

Kanaya looked at Rose quizzically, but sure enough Rose started to pee again, her stream spraying out and into the container below. It splattered down next to Kanaya's stream, filling the bucket even more quickly with bubbly pee. Kanaya could only laugh and shake her head. "I don't know how you humans can hold so much urine." 

"All of the alcohol helps!" Rose said, sticking out her tongue. The two of them continued peeing together for a little longer, before Rose's stream died down, followed soon by Kanaya's. They both let the last drops drip off of them, before Kanaya pulled up her shorts and underwear. 

"Alright, that feels better. Now, I will go and clean up after you. Please wait here and I will be back shortly, and then..." Kanaya blushed a bit and let her sentence trail off. 

"Aww yeah!" Rose lay back on the bed again with her legs apart, and started idly rubbing herself. "I won't make a mess! Well, yanno, besides when I make you cum allllll over the bed." 

"Yes, of course. I will be looking forward to it," Kanaya said with a smile, looking back at the container full of their combined urine. Just thinking about everything she and Rose had just done gave her another pang of arousal. Kanaya quickly hurried out the door, uncaptchaloguing a mop to clean up the hallway. It wouldn't take long to clean up after Rose, fortunately - and then she would be free to strip off her clothes and jump in bed with her matesprit.


End file.
